The Frosty Dragonblood
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Cartil's recruitment of Raina


**The Frosty Dragonblood**

 **Part 1: Frozen**

 **Greece, 3 weeks from recruiting Hilda**

I am currently in the library of Athena researching anything on dragons. "Well this is disappointing," I say. "You would think the goddess of wisdom's library would have more details on dragons and any tribes that worship them."

"That's mean even for you," I hear a female voice say.

"Hello Athena," I say not looking up from the book. "Seriously though what is with your lack of important books?"

"I see you haven't changed," she says. She walks and sits down. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"I can't tell you Athena," I say and I look at her. "Besides I did not need your information anyway." I close the book and stand up. I grab the pile of book and return them to their right spots. "I came here just because I felt like teasing you."

"Why do you do this Cartil?" she asks.

"Because it's fine," I say. "Anyway I must go; I have a mission to complete. I hope you enjoy the rest of you day." I walk away.

 **Part 1.5: Arctic Circle**

"I guess I didn't listen to myself when I said no more snowy places," I complain to myself. I continue pushing through the blizzard. "Partner, why do I keep doing this to myself?"

"I am not sure," he says. "I hope this person is worth it though."

"You heard Tannin," I say. "There was once a tribe of dragon worshippers that could use the powers of a dragon. There is only 2 ways I can think of being able to do that. First some how an offspring of dragon and a human happened or Second they have a way to infuse dragon DNA into their bodies. I am hoping it's the second one."

"Still doesn't explain why we are here," he says.

"The last remain descendent is supposedly frozen in ice up here," I say.

"So that is why you were at my library," I hear Athena say as she walks up.

"What are you doing Athena?" I ask.

"I am here because I want to know what you are doing," she says.

"Now you do," I say. "You can leave now."

"I am going to see this through," she says and I sigh.

"Whatever," I say. I look around. "I think this needs to be cleared up a bit." I clap my hands and focus. "Balance breaker." My hair becomes engulfed in the power of destruction and armor forms around my body. I begin venting the extra power to create heat so melt everything around me. "Much better I can see where I am."

"Very interesting Devil boy," she says.

"So you do know something for once," I say. "Nice to know you can be useful sometimes."

"You are a jerk Cartil," she says.

"Right now I might be," I say. "You are easy to tease though." We continue walking forward

"How did you find out about this person anyway?" she asks.

"Well unlike the goddess of wisdom," I say. "I actually research things."

"I do research," she says. "Some knowledge and wisdom must be gathered."

"Is that why you spy on people having sex sometimes?" I ask.

"That was one time," she was. "Also I wasn't even trying to, it just happened." I laugh and turn to her. I walk up close to her.

"I bet you are a bigger freak in the sheets than Aphrodite," I say. "The nerdy ones are always like that."

"Shut up Cartil," she says. I learn in closer.

"We could do it here right now and no one would," I say. She slaps me and looks away. I laugh. "Victory is mine once again."

"Why are you like this?" she says.

"I am a devil," I say. "I am a natural pervert." I step back and sigh. "I do like you Athena, which is why I tease you. But it I was going to do it with a goddess I wouldn't pick you."

A few hours later the blizzard clears and we relax. "Its super cold," she says.

"Why are you wearing your armor then?" I ask.

"You never know when someone wants to start a fight," she says.

"It's so I won't see your nipple?" I ask.

"Shut up Cartil," she says. I throw her my coat. "Wont you need this?"

"I will be fine," I say. I close my eyes and focus. I send out a pulse of chi like a radar. I sense something and open my eyes. "There is a cave to the east and there is someone in it."

"What did you do?" she asks.

"I use the chi to sense things," I say. "It works very well for me." I place my hand on the ground. "Come forth Nasha." A circle appears on the ground and I set back. A large snow white wolf rises from the circle. I smile.

"Well this is interesting," she comments.

"Master what is your wise?" Nasha asks.

"I need the pack to scout out the cave to the north," I tell her. She nods and takes off.

"Interesting familiar," Athena comments. "That is a holy familiar is it not?" I laugh.

"The goddess of wisdom hasn't figured it out yet then?" I say.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she demands.

"Partner how stable are will the forms be?" I ask.

"They are completely good," Kronus says. "You can use either one if need be." Nasha returns with the pack.

"We found only a girl frozen in the cave," Nasha says. "There also seems to be a lot of frozen corpses that look like glass statues." I nod.

"Thank you," I say. "Spread the pack out again and keep an eye on things." She nods and they spread out. I tilt my head. "Why did you bring Cody?"

"Its time he learns," Nasha. I sigh. We head for the cave. We pass by the frozen corpses. "Some look like they were running from the cave."

"They were," I say. "I know what dragon powers this person has now." We walk into the cave and see a frozen pillar of ice. Athena and Nasha stop but I continue to walk forward. I place my hand on the pillar. My last bishop piece begins to glow from my pocket and I smile. "Hello person frozen in this pillar of ice, my name is Cartil. I have come to be your friend. I hope that you will be mine." I close my eyes and focus.

 **Part 2: Ice wonderland**

 **Inside the persons mind**

"What who goes there?" I say. I hear a voice from outside the ice. "Cartil? I like that name. A friend?" I look and see a figure of a man. He is looking at me. "How did you get in here?"

"I used a mix of Chi and a forbidden spell," he says. "I don't know if you heard me. I am Cartil and I want to be your friend."

"Why would you want to be my friend?" I ask. "I only hurt people."

"Your powers went berserk didn't they?" he asks and I nod. "I can help you gain control of them."

"I don't believe you," I say. "No one wants to help me."

"I do," he says. "I want to help you. I truly do. I know a lot about dragons."

"Liar," I yell.

"Have you heard of the dragon Tannin?" he asks and I nod. "He used to train me. I have a high respect for all dragons. My closest ally is a dragon." I look at him and feel the need to smile. I smile. I feel the need to better myself around him. Maybe he can help me with everything. "What is your name?"

"Raina," I say. He smiles and I feel at peace. Will he be the master I need?

 **Part 2.5: Back in the cave.**

The pillar shatters and I catch the girl as she falls. I notice she is naked so I take off my other coat and wrap her up in it. "Even for if you have ice dragon blood in your veins you will still be cold," I say. I watch as she wakes. I smile. "Hello Raina." She blinks and looks at me.

"You better be true to your word," she says. "Do you promise to help me?"

"Yes," I say. I turn to Athena and Nasha. I walk up to them. "I will always help those who need it."

"Well isn't this cute," a man says and we turn to the entrance to the cave. "Hand over the girl and you will live."

"You are stupid to threaten the goddess Athena and me," I say.

"Like I care," he says. "Just hand over the girl."

"How about I say no?" I say. "I can tell you are a scum bag. I will not be handing over Raina." He picks up his phone and talks with it. I can hear a few words but one sets me off. I hand Raina over to Athena. I step forward. "So you are Zenos's soldier? That means you are a fallen angel and it means I can kill you." he laughs.

"You kill me?" he questions. "I think not." I smirk.

"I am the Crimson Devil who broke into heaven and stole the powers of god," I begin the chant. "I will selfishly use these powers to destroy those who stop my goal." Crimson light erupts from me and my devil wings quickly appear but melt away. They are replaced by 12 angel wings; my body is covered in crimson armor with silver border. My eyes turn golden, my crimson hair glows with a golden tint, and a halo appears above my head. "Crimson Archangel." The blows up and charge forward towards him.

He summons a spear of light and charges at me with it. I grab the tip of the spear and punch him hard. He flies back. He gets back on his feet. I look at my hand and shrug it off. "What are you?" he asks.

"Listen to the chant you idiot," I say and raise my hand into the air. The sky clears and a pillar of light surrounds him. "Heaven's Spear." Spears of light rain down on him. He tries to dodge them but fails and gets impaled. I hear a howl of pain. "CODY." I clap my hands together and slowly pull them apart. "Heaven's Suppression." A totem appears before and shots out chains of light in many directions. They begin to retract after awhile and pull more fallen angels to it. I jump back. As all of them touch the totem, it explodes. I fall to my knees.

"Partner Crimson Archangel form is at 60% stability," Kronus says. "I would recommend not using forbidden holy magic from now on."

"I know," I say. "There is one more though." I turn to Athena and Nasha. "Where is Raina?" I hear a scream. I look up to see her held by a fallen angel.

"Let me go," she demands.

"I don't think so Zenos demands I bring you," he says. "He did not say how I should though, maybe I should play with you first." I can see him lick his lips.

"Screw it all," I say. I summon a sword and charge at him. He dodges and laughs. I spin and slash at him. He dodges and continues to laugh.

"Even if you did hit me," he says. "You might hit her."

"Just kill me Cartil," she says.

"I will not a friend," I say. I have no choice now. I take a deep breath. I take a step and appear behind him. I am now holding Raina and my sword is gone.

"How did you get her from me?" he questions and he suddenly starts bleeding.

"It's called Time Stall," I say. "It looks likes I am missing fast but I am not. I basically manipulate time for a short time."

"You will die with me," he yells and charges forward. Raina raises her hand up and fires a spear of ice at him. He flies backwards. She smirks like she enjoyed it and then I sigh. She is like Akeno, I think to myself.

"I wanted to break him for threatening my friend," she says. I laugh and she looks at me.

"You are cute," I say and she blushes. I land on the ground. Nasha and Athena run up to us. "How is Cody?"

"He will be fine," Nasha says. "It will take more than that to kill my son." I smile. I look over to Athena.

"Well Athena are you ready to join the Shadows of Peace?" I ask.

"Fine I will do it," she says.

"The Goddess of wisdom joins the Shadows of Peace," I say. "Very good, everything is almost in place." I fall to my knees and everything goes black.

 **Part 3: Master**

 **Unknown location**

I wake up in a bed and look around. I see Raina next to me and place my hand on her head. I smile. "So you are awake," Athena says as she walks in the room.

"I assume this was your doing?" I ask and she nods. "At least it's warmer here." She glares at me. "You are so easy to tease."

"So about the Shadows of Peace," she says. "Who all is in it?"

"I can't tell you," I say. "All I can say is there is at least 1 from every mythology in it. If the goddess of wisdom did her job she could figure it out." I laugh.

"You are a jerk," she says.

"You love it," I say. "I am still not going to seduce you." She glares at me. I laugh.

"What's going on?" Raina asks as she wakes up.

"I am sorry that we woke you," I say.

"You are okay?" Raina asks. "You passed out and I got worried." I smile and pat her head.

"I am fine," I say. "I have this issue where I sometimes see vision of the future. I had one and I rather not talk about it."

"So what are we going to do now?" she asks.

"I am going to take you home," I say. "You will meet the rush of my team and become their friend as well. I will always start working on a plan to train you." she smiles and hugs me.

 **Part 3.5: Cartil's Lab days later**

Raina has joined me in my lab as I am working on something for her. "This place is amazing," she says.

"It's my lab," I say. "I work on a lot projects here that I hope will help bring peace and fight to protect that peace."

"Why do you work for peace so much?" she asks.

"So I no longer have to hide who I am," I say. "I had to act like someone else to protect my family. Peace will allow me to actually be who I am supposed to be." I stop my project and look at Raina. "You remind me of a friend i know." She tilts her head. "When she fights she gets worked up like she starts to enjoy the fight too much. I think it turns her on." Raina looks away. I sigh. "I said I would help you." I grab her hands. "I will help you control your powers and if I have to your urges during battle."

"Why would you do that?" she asks.

"You are beautiful," I say. "I also believe that if you get too worked up it might be very bad." I turn back to work on the project. "I always want people to be the best they can be."

"What are you Cartil?" she asks.

"As the chant says," I say. "I am a devil who has the powers of god. I am his ironic reincarnation. My powers can kill me but I am using a sacred gear that helps regulate the damage my own powers do to me." I sigh. "So how much do you know about your lost tribe?"

"Not much," she says. "I know they worshipped dragons and lived with some." I continue to work. "From my understanding of what I can remember when you come of a certain age you would go through a ritual that would infuse the powers of a dragon into you." I smile.

"Do you get to pick the dragon?" I ask.

"No. well I didn't get to pick mine but I am fine with ice," she says. "I can use water magic as well." I nod. I turn around and hold up a collar. "What is that thing?"

"It's a collar," I say. "But for fashion wise, it's more of a choker. I will never understand that."

"What is it for?" she asks.

"You," I say. "It will suppress your powers. As you gain control of your powers it will allow you to use more of them and at stronger levels. It also will try to suppress you getting worked up for as long as it can." I sigh.

"But why a collar?" she asks.

"It has to come in contact with your skin," I say. "Anything else I could design would not work as well." She sighs.

"Fine then give it to me," she says and I hand it to her. She puts in on. I smile. "What?"

"I just think you are very pretty," I say and she blushes.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asks.

"Only if you want me to," I say.

"I don't think we know each other enough for that yet," she says.

 **Part 4: Shadows of Peace**

 **Unknown room Days later**

I am in a secret room with several monitors. Everyone faces and voices have been altered so they don't know who is talking but I can see everything fine. "What is you urgent Cartil?" Athena asks.

"I had a vision of evil dragons," I say. "I don't know when but I have seen them coming. I believe I know the source but currently I can not get through to them. I will see knowledge from another group I have been watching."

"What else have you seen?" Horus asks.

"The holy Grail," I say. "I am unsure of its user at this point. It was not very clear this time."

"This is interesting," Thor says. "I hope peace comes soon. We will need to be together for this."

"We will have peace I have seen it," I say. I smile. "The red dragons return will be a key for this peace."

"So the red one will awaken soon?" Bellona asks. "Is the white one already awakened?"

"Yes," the fallen known as Somaa says. "Azazel seems to have raised him but I believe he may be a problem."

"So the fated battle will be coming again," Poseidon says. "I hope it will not be as destructive as last time." I hear someone walk up.

"I am sorry everyone but my second has come," I say. Yin bows to everyone.

"I am sorry for the interruption," he says. "Cartil it seems that tribe has sent us a message."

"So they found my scout," I say. "What does it say?"

"They would like to speak to you," he says. I nod.

"It seems I will have a trip in my future," I say. "I am sorry everyone but it seems out meeting will be over for now. I will speak to you all soon." I click off the monitors. "Look like I must prepare."

"You are not mad?" he asks.

"I am surprised they took this long to find my scout," I say. "A village of werewolves and vampires, this will be interesting." I smile.


End file.
